Beautiful Life Pretty Cure!
Beautiful Life Pretty Cure! (ビューティフル ライフ プリキュア！''Byūtifuru Raifu Purikyua!) is CureKanade's second series about the dark cures being reborn as good cures and saving the world. This season will air on Saturdays beginning on May 10, 2014. The Cures Voice Actors are: Fukuen Misato (Miyu Yozora), Tano Asami (Hareta Tsurai), Kanemoto Hisako (Rena Hikaru), Inoue Marina (Mion Soyokaze) and Nishimura Chinami (Rika Tsumetai). Story Beautiful Life Pretty Cure! Episodes Märchenland's Memory Card has disappeared and Bad Ending Kingdom is searching for it so they can destroy every happy memory of human beings on Earth, including the Bad End Cures, who are now called Beautiful Life Pretty Cure! Characters Cures 'Miyu Yozora' (夜空 みゆ ''Yozora Miyu) is a kind, cheerful fourteen year old girl. She loves being happy but also loves making other people smile. She is a member of the cheerleading club and has a lot of friends. Her alter ego is Cure Happiness and she represents the power of light. Hareta Tsurai (辛い ハレタ Tsurai Hareta) is a member of the softball team and likes joking around. She hangs around Mion and Rika, since they are her best friends. She doesn't have a close friendship with Miyu, but it is said that she was her best friend when they were younger. Her alter ego is Cure Sun 'and she represents the power of fire. 'Rena Hikaru (ヒカル レナ Hikaru Rena) is a sweet, crybabish fourteen year old. She always wins over Miyu with her cuteness and likes drawing the girls in many different poses. She doesn't want to know about her past since she thinks it will be scary and make her cry. Her alter ego is Cure Serenity 'and she represents the power of lightning. 'Mion Soyokaze (そよ風 ミオン Soyokaze Mion) is a member of the soccer and softball team and is a very social girl. Whenever she is defeated in a game, she takes the defeat kindly and goes off to do something else. Her alter ego is Cure Breeze 'and she represents the power of wind. 'Rika Tsumetai (冷たい リカ Tsumetai Rika) is a talented, smart girl who is a shrine maiden at Suisaiga Shrine. She can do karate and sword fighting and is also on the swimming team at school. Her alter ego is Cure Belle 'and she represents the power of ice and water. Mascot 'Fairy (フェアリー Fearī) is the only mascot of the team. She is frighten of ghosts, crabs and storms and stays at Miyu's house. She came down to Earth to find the five legendary warriors who are the reincarnations of the Bad End Pretty Cures, so they could find the Memory Card and keep it safe from Bad Ending. Bad Ending Satan (サタン Satan) is the king of Bad Ending. He is trying to find the Memory Card so he can wipe every happy memory out of human beings head and leave them with sad memories. He kidnaps Cure Happiness to find out where the Memory Card is in Episode 39. Kedamono (ケダモノ Kedamono) is the first commander of Bad Ending to wipe out happy memories out of people's minds. He likes battling the cures and finding out their weaknesses. He gets stronger as the series go on. Kijo (キジョ Kijo) is the second commander of Bad Ending to appear. He loves eating sweets and lazing around and gets bossed around by Akuma a lot. His strength stays the same as the series goes on. Akuma (あくま Akuma) is the third commander of Bad Ending and is the leader of the trio. She bosses Kedamono and Kijo around a lot and has a lot of battle strategies up her sleeve. She gets stronger as the series goes on and is Satan's favourite commander. Locations Items Diamond Brooch is the girls transformation device. The Diamond Brooch is the diamond-like shape on their heads. They shout out Pretty Cure...Smiling Life! to transform. Memory Card is the card that can help regain the girls memories and can also wipe out memories that the user ask for. Life Force is the upgrade weapons that the girls use for their upgrade weapons. The Life Forces have different names for each cure. Their names are, Lovely Arrow, Sunshine Sceptre, Bolting Baton, Windy Scythe and Icy Sword. Gallery A Remembers past.jpg|Miyu freaking out because of remembering her past as Bad End Happy Bad End Happy!.jpg|Cure Happiness lost in Memory Realm in Episode 35. Bad End Pretty Cure.jpg|Beautiful Life Pretty Cure reunite from Memory Realm. Born on ice.jpg|Cure Belle is born on Ice and ready to attack. Miyu Yozora.png|Miyu Yozora/Cure Happiness Hareta Tsurai.png|Hareta Tsurai/Cure Sun Rena Hikaru.png|Rena Hikaru/Cure Serenity Mion Soyokaze.png|Mion Soyokaze/Cure Breeze Rika Tsumetai.png|Rika Tsumetai/Cure Belle phoxo8_by_sailortrekkie92-d5reqwn.png|Group pose Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Beautiful Life Pretty Cure! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related series Category:User: CureKanade